Ouran High School Host Club II: The Return
by Umebocchi
Summary: Quand de nouveaux élèves arrivent à la Ouran High School dans le but d'un programme d'échange étudiant. Saku et Natsu Haruno deux élèves étonnants et surtout incroyablement beaux. L'Host Club complétement retourné.


**Chapitre I**

 **Les phrases entre '...' se sont les membres du club. En gros c'est général.**

L'Host Club était réunis une fois de plus pour accueillir leurs clientes. Seulement aujourd'hui la salle était comment dire...

« Vide ! » hurla Tamaki.

_Comment c'est possible ? demanda Haruhi impassiblement.

_Oh oh oh oh oh »

Les membres du cercle d'hôtes se figèrent à l'entente de la voix et du grondement qui l'accompagnait.

« Ne me dites pas que...- commença Hikaru

_L'otaku est de retour » compléta Kaoru.

_Ne m'appelez pas « Otaku ».

Elle leur courrut après, ses cheveux transformaient en serpents.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Kyoya, c'est assez étrange qu'il n'y ai personne. Cela va faire baisser nos revenus. »

'Roi Démon' pensèrent-ils tous.

« On s'ennuie~ ! » s'exclamèrent Hikaru et Kaoru.

_Idiots ! » fit Renge.

_Ah~

_Vous n'êtes même pas au courant ? Elle prit une pose rêveuse, les deux mains jointes vers le ciel et les yeux fermés

_L'académie Ouran accueille pendant une semaine des étudiants de la Satsuki Gakuen ! »

Ils la regardèrent tous, la tête penchait sur le côté :

« Satsuki Gakuen ?

_Baka ! Hurla-t-elle.

_La Satsuki Gakuen est une école très réputée pour accueillir des étudiants de familles nobles et riches mais aussi très intelligents. »

« Hum~ »

« En effet, intervint Kyoya, il me semble me souvenir de quelque chose comme ça.

_Ky-O-Ya ! gronda Tamaki.

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_Parce que comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je viens de m'en rappeler.

_Tonikaku*, cette école est classée au même niveau que Ouran et ceux choisis pour cet échange sont la crème des élèves tout grades confondus.

_Et alors ? interrogea Haruhi.

_Ils sont non seulement intelligents mais aussi incroyablement beaux ! s'excita-t-elle.

_En conclusion, ils semblerait qu'ils ai attirés l'attention de toutes vos clientes. termina Renge, le doigt levé d'un air savant.

_Tu as entendu maman ? Il faut qu'on aille voir qui pique nos clientes !

_Yeah~ » acquieça Honey.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Et qu'une tête rose passa par l'entrebâillement.

'Eh~ ?'

« Arara. Host Club mitsuketta. s'exclama la tête rose.

_Qui-es-tu ?

_Oh ! Un vrai blond aux yeux...violets ? l'inconnu pencha la tête sur le côté. Inattendu... _Moshikashitte...

_Hum ?

_Sakura-chan c'est toi ? questionna la seule fille du club d'hôtes.

_Haru-chan ? Ouah ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu as les cheveux courts maintenant ? Ça te va bien.

_Sakura-chan, pourquoi es-tu habillée comme Natsu-kun ?

_Eh~?! C'est une fille ? firent les jumeaux, Tamaki et Honey.

_Oui. Voici Sakura Haruno. Elle et son frère jumeau, Nastu Haruno, ont le même âge que Honey-sempai et Mori-sempai mais ils sont en deuxième année.

_Et donc, dit Hikaru.

_Pourquoi elle était habillée comme son frère ? Termina Kaoru.

_Eh bien... rit nerveusement Sakura.

Sakura allait parler mais une sonnerie se fit entendre. Tout le monde regarda Sakura.

« Ara~ ? Elle décrocha. Mochi mochi ? Ah ! Natsu ! Où es-tu ? Et c'est quoi tout ce bruit derrière toi ? Eh ? Comment ça une horde de jeunes filles en fleur ? Compris ! Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. Mise en place de l'opération A.F.I. » et elle raccrocha.

Les membres de l'Host Club se demandèrent de quoi elle parlait.

« Moshikashitte ? Sakura-chan, Natsu-kun s'est encore fourré dans le pétrin... commenta Haruhi.

_Mah... Il a voulu remercier les gens de la classe pour leur hospitalité...

_Et donc, demandèrent en chœur les frères Hitachiin.

_Rah... la jeune fille devint de plus en sombre. Il a sourit...

-Grave Erreur ! S'écria Renge. Un si beau visage. Sourire devant de telles amatrices de beauté ! C'est du suicide ! »

Ils la regardèrent tous, même Sakura, une goutte d'eau derrière la tête. Soudain ils entendirent des hurlements derrière la porte, se rapprochant. Sakura remit correctement ses cheveux dans sa chemise.

« Yosh ! Je suis désolée que notre arrivée ai bouleverser votre travail. Je vais tout de suite arranger ça, elle sourit doucement. Elle se retourna d'un seul coup, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est l'heure du travail ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, puis se refermèrent derrière un garçon, le reflet exact de Sakura.

« Sakura-nee-sama ! Tasukette ! »

[...]

« Par ici ! Cria une fille.

_Il est entrée là ! » Cria une autre.

Elles poussèrent les portes. Pour trouvait... les membres du club d'hôtes bouches-bées, sauf Kyoya et Mori bien sûr. Devant eux, deux garçons aux cheveux roses se tenaient, agenouillés, serrés dans les bras le l'un et de l'autre.

« Natsu c'était donc ça que tu faisais ? Tu courais après de magnifiques jeunes filles ?! Sakura se retourna d'un air dramatique vers les fenêtres, donc vers la lumière, Alors que moi je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi !

_Saku-onii-sama... fit Natsu les yeux larmoyants. Il se rapprocha de Sakura( Saku donc) tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi, lui dit-il, la tenant par les épaules.

_Natsu... supplia Sakura.

Les cinq membres les observaient tout comme la horde de filles qui accompagnait le garçon nommé Natsu, comme si cela était surnaturel.

« Saku-onii-sama... il tendit la main vers la rose.

_Ie ! Je sais que tu finiras par m'abandonner pour l'une de ces extrêmement mignonnes filles de Ouran !

_Masaka !

_Je sais aussi que tu prévois de rejoindre l'Host Club parce que tu les admirent beaucoup.

_Kyaah ! Hurlèrent les filles. Moe~ !

_Je ne savais pas que Natsu-kun prévoyait de rejoindre l'Host Club!fit une fille.

_Kyah ! Saku-kun est tellement beau et mignon et...

_Kyah ! Il faut que l'on aille prévenir les autres ! Et elles partirent toutes prévenir les autres filles.

_Eto... » essaya Tamaki et Haruhi.

Les deux jumeaux roses firent des sourires maléfiques et se tapèrent dans la main.

« Incroyable ! On dirait des clones de Hika-chan et Kao-chan ! Commenta Honey.

_Hum hum, acquiesça Mori.

_Eh ! s'exclamèrent Hikaru et Kaoru, outrés.

_Bref ! Coupa Sakura. Il est temps de faire les présentations officelles. »

Elle se tint droite devant le club et souleva ses cheveux pour les faire sortirent de sa chemise. Ils retombèrent le long de son dos en une cascade rose et ils lui arrivèrent jusqu'aux genoux. Elle se mit à côté de Natsu et il lui passa le bras sur les épaules.

« Nous sommes les étudiants de la Satsuki Gakuen. Nous sommes les deux meilleurs élèves classés premiers à égalité. Les jumeaux Sakura et Natsu Haruno », se présentèrent-ils en choeur.

…

« Waaaah~ ! »


End file.
